Hora de Bleach
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Yachiru llega de casualidad a la tierra de Ooo? Bueno, esta es una de mis hipotesis :3 *Finnceline* *Fiolee* *Hitsuruki* (ya me decidi! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Osea hello! :D**

**Aqui traigo un nuevo fic de Bleach y Hora de Aventura :3 espero y les guste, perdonen si tengo algun error :P**

**Creo que eso es todo... nos leemos abajo :3**

**P.D: desde ya aviso que este fic va a ser Finnceline (con un toque de Fiolee :3) y todavia estoy decidiendo si tambien va a ser Hitsuruki o Ichiruki... la verdad me inclino mas por el Hitsuruki, pero sinceramente no se :P**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD.**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO.**

**...**

_-Bien.. ¿Que haremos este año para el calendario?- _La Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis se encontraba devatiendo sobre el calendario este año...

_-¿Y si lo hacemos de fotos de Kuchiki Byakuya?- _preguntaron entre las presentes...

-_Mmm... no, todos los años intentamos tomarle al menos una foto pero nunca podemos-_ excuso la vice-presidenta de la asociacion, Nanao.

-_¿Y si lo hacemos del Capitan Hitsugaya?-_

_-Nooo... si llegamos a hacer eso... bueno, vamos a terminar como paletas heladas- _dijo Matsumoto Rangiku con un escalofrios recorriendole la columna.

-_¿Y si lo hacemos del grupo de Kurosaki?-_

_-Ahhh... *suspiro* ¿Usted que dice presindenta?-_ pregunto Nanao acomodandose los lentes.

-_Hmm... -_una pequeña niña de cabello rosa que se encontraba sentada en con cara de estar pensando mucho...- _Esta bien!_ _eso es algo nuevo que nunca hemos hecho... ellos no se la esperaran... ademas, de paso puedo comprar muchos dulces!-_

_-Listo, esta decidido. El calendario de este año va a ser sobre el grupo de Kurosaki... ahora, ¿Quien se ofrece como fotografa?-_

_-Yo lo hare!-_ grito la pequeña niña de cabello rosa... claro que solo lo hacia por los dulces...

-_Hay que salir hoy mismo para tener el calendario listo en 3 dias-_ dijo Nanao.

-_Esta bien-_

La reunion termino y cada una se fue a su cuartel. Yachiru salio hacia la decimoprimera division en busca de su camara y para avisar que volveria mas tarde.

_-Ken-Chan! hoy voy al mundo humano, vuelvo mas tarde!-_ dicho esto la teniente salio corriendo hacia el Senkaimon, pero lo que no sabia era que el portal ultimamente no andaba muy bien...

Yachiru atraveso el portal imaginando que llegaria, al igual que siempre, a la ciudad de Karakura... pero llego a otro lugar...

-_¿Donde estoy?-_

_..._

_-Oye Jake, estoy aburrido... ¿Vamos de aventura?-_ pregunto un chico de 14 años que tenia puesto un gorro blanco con orejitas de oso.

-_¿A donde vamos?-_ pregunto el perro amarillo mientras comia un burrito de todo.

_-Vallamos a ver a Marceline!-_ dijo el chico con cierta emocion contenida...

-_Mmm... no... la dientona se fue a la Nocheosfera porque tenia que atender unos asuntos con su padre...-_

_-Rayos!-_ maldijo por lo bajo...

-_¿Que dices Finn?-_ pregunto el perro alzando una ceja.

-_Eeh... nada!-_

_-Se, aja, "nada"...-_

_-Emm... ¿Y si vamos a ver a Fionna?-_

_-Hay! ya que... vallamos... ademas, Cake me debe un helado-_

_-Y Fionna una lucha, la ultima vez que fuimos me abandono a mitad de batalla para irse con Marshall...-_

_-Y luego de eso, tu te fuiste con Marcy a perseguir lobos, jejeje-_

-_Agh, vamonos ya.. ¬/¬ -_

El humano tomo su espada de sangre de demonio y se la colgo de su mochila para luego salir montado en Jake (el cual aumento de tamaño) rumbo a la tierra de Aaa para ver a sus hermanas.

Ya habia pasado un rato de caminata cuando vieron una pequeña mancha rosa que se encontraba apollada en un gran arbol -_Hey Finn, mira! ¿Que es eso?-_

_-Ni idea... vallamos a ver...-_

La niña miro con atencion a los dos extraños. Hollows no eran, tampoco parecian ser Arrancar o Vizard, y humanos... no parecen.

-_Oye, ¿Tu quien eres?-_ pregunto Finn mientras se bajaba del lomo de Jake.

-_Teniente de la undecima divicion, Yachiru Kusajishi, encantada-_ dijo la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia -_¿Ustedes quienes son?-_

_-Oh, yo soy Finn el Humano y el es mi hermano Jake, heroes de Ooo, gusto en conocerte. Por curiosidad... ¿Que haces aqui?-_

_-Bueno... larga historia... luego les digo, ahora, ¿Donde estoy?-_

_-Pueees... estas en Ooo... ¿A poco no sabias?-_

_-Nop, yo me dirijia hacia el mundo real, pero por alguna razon llegue aqui-_

_-¿Mundo real?-_

_-Si! donde estan los humanos-_

_-¿Humanos? ¿Que humanos? yo y mi hermana somos los ultimos-_

_-Tal vez aqui, pero alla esta repleto de ellos...-_

_-¿Encerio?-_ por este punto sus ojos estaban ten abiertos que parecian platos.

-_Aja, luego les doy un recorrido, pero primero tenemos que llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, claro, si tan solo supiera como abrir el portal... y para colmo olvide mi celular en el escritorio de Ken-chan... rayos-_

_-Perate... ¿Sociedad de Almas? ¿Que es eso?-_

_-Agh, tengo que explicarles todo... bueno, ahi es donde vas cuando te mueres, de ahi vienen los Shinigamis como yo-_

_-¿Shinigamis?-_

_-Dioses de la Muerte-_

_-Aaah...-_

_-Pregunta:... ¿Tienen algo para comer? me muero de hambre-_

_-Eeeemmm... nop, pero te podemos llevar a casa de Fionna y Cake para conseguir comida, y luego podemos ir con la Dulce Princesa, ella sabe mucho sobre portales y esas cosas, seguro que podra ayudarte-_

_-De acuerdo Finn-chan!-_

_-¿De casualidad tu eres humana?-_

_-Nop, no soy humana, soy una Shinigami-_

_-¿La diferencia?-_

_-Hmm... somos mas fuertes,vivimos mas años y de alguna manera ya estamos muertos-_

_-Ok ._. -_

_-Oigan, ¿Aqui tienen dulces?-_ djo mientras daba un salto para montarse en Jake, el cual habia vuelto a agrandar su tamaño.

_-Claro! el Dulce Reino esta repleto!-_ dijieron los dos al unisono.

-_Hmm... este va a ser un dia interesante...- _dijo para si misma mientras que Jake comenzo a tomar rumbo hacia Aaa.

...

**¿Les gusto? **

**Es mi primer fic de Bleach, asi que para inspirarme lo junte con Hora de Aventura :D (algo con lo que ya tengo mucha experiencia :P**

**Avisenme si tengo que corregir algo, lo que sea, solo avisenme :3**

**Para los que no ven Bleach... mirenlo, esta genial!, lo mismo para los que no ven Hora de Aventura, mirenlo, no importa que parezca un programa para niños, la verdad es muy interesante.**

**Bueno, voy a estar trabajando en el siguiente capi... claro, si ustedes quieren... y si me dejan tocar la compu... bueno, los que leen mis otros fics comprenderan...**

**Nos leemos la proxima :D chaito n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa!**

**ok, este es el 2do capi del fic (lamento mucho la demora) estoy escribiendo desde mi secu, asi que perdonen mis errores, porfa. (Ñee.. tengo hambreee! .)**

**Espero que les guste... mmm... no tengo mucho que decir... solo que ya decidi las parejitas! van a ser: Finnceline, Fiolee e Hitsuruki! (los Ichirukis decepcionados que me perdonen, pero me enamore del Hitsuruki :3)**

**No estoy muuy de animo que digamos... asi que no creo que este capi sea muy divertido, pero voy a hacer el intento ;)**

**Disfruten ^^**

_**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.**_

_**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama.**_

...

-_Hey Fionna! mira lo que nos encontramos!-_ dijo Finn señalando una pequeña niña de cabello rosa que colgaba de su espalda.

-_Finn.. ¿Desde cuando sales con Bonnibel?_- dijo Fionna poniendo una cara mas o menos asi ._.

-_¿Eh? -_dijo Finn confundido, a lo cual Fionna miro a Yachiru y luego a Finn indicandole con la mirada lo que pensaba -_Nooo! no no no no no, no es lo que crees! no es mia! la encontre!-_

-_Aaaaajaa..._- asintio Fionna pero seguia con una cara asi ._.

-_Hola! soy la teniente de la 11° division, Kusajishi Yachiru-_ dijo la niña saltando de la espalda de Finn para caer en brasos de la sorprendida humana _"¿Teniente?"_ murmuro para si misma. -_¿Como te llamas?-_

-_Mi nombre es Fionna-_ dijo la humana sonriendole a la pelirosa.

-_Lindo nombre "Chappy-chan"!-_ dijo la niña.

-_Jajaja! ¿Ya te puso apodo?-_ se comenzo a reir Finn.

_-¿Eso es normal?_- la humana ya estaba bastante confundida... _"Necesito un psicologo!" _a lo que Finn y Jake asintieron.

-_A mi primero me puso "Finn-chan" pero luego se decidio por "Osito-chan" y a Jake le puso "Perrito-chan"-_ dijo Finn señalando a el y al perro a su lado. -_Poco original mi nombre, si me preguntan...-_ dijo Jake cruzado de brasos con el ceño fruncido.

-_Como sea, estabamos viniendo para aqui cuando la encontramos y nos dijo que tenia hambre, entonces decidimos venir a comer a tu casa para luego ir al Dulce Reino para ver si la DP la puede ayudar a volver de donde viene-_ conto brevemente Finn para luego entrar en la casa de sus hermanas, pasando de largo a una sorprendida Fionna con una niña pelirosa en brasos.

Una vez adentro, Jake se decidio a asaltar el refrigerador mientras Fionna trataba de sacar unas pocas cosas para preparar sandwichs. Por otro lado, Finn y Yachiru se sentaron alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Fionna y Jake llegaran con algo para comer. A los minutos, Fionna dejo un poco de pan, mantequilla, entre otras cosas sobre la mesa y se sento al lado de Yachiru, quien enseguida se sento sobre su regaso. Unos segundos mas tarde, aparecio Jake con un monton de cosas en brasos.

_-Jake ¿Para que todo eso?-_ pregunto Fionna.

_-Y pues para hacerme un burrito de todo!-_ dijo felizmente el perro.

-_¿Por que no me sorprende?...-_ murmuro la humana.

-_Bueno, ahora, cuentanos como es que llegaste hasta aqui-_ dijo Finn poniendose un poco mas serio.

_-Bueno, veran... yo soy una Shinigami, como ya les mencione_- Finn y Jake asintieron y Fionna pregunto -_¿Shinigami?-_ la pequeña niña volteo a ver a la humana y le dijo -_Dioses de la muerte-_ a lo que la humana solo asintio sin expresion aparente y la dejo continuar con su relato -_Bueno, yo vengo de un lugar que se llama Sociedad de Almas, ahi va toda la gente que muere._- Finn y Fionna se miraron confusos al recordar el viaje que habian tenido al Inframundo para recuperar el alma de una planta. -_La Sociedad de Almas se divide en 2 partes: el Rukongai (donde se encuentran la mayoria de las almas) y el Seireitei (donde estan los Shinigamis)...-_ todos asintieron. -_Los Shinigamis tienen dos tareas: enviar las almas a la Sociedad de Almas y eliminar a los Hollows, son espiritus malos que atacan y comen otras almas. Yo llegue aqui tratando de ir al mundo de los vivos por asuntos de la Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis...-_ -_¿Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis?_- pregunto Fionna, a lo que Yachiru sonrio y repondio -_Asi es Chappy-chan! y yo soy la presidenta!-_ Finn, Fionna y Jake se miraron entre si con una cara mas o menos asi ._. para luego seguir escuchando a Yachiru -_Al parecer el portal estubo andando mal estos dias... y termine llegando aqui por error, esta debe ser otra dimension de la cual no teniamos conocimiento...-_ dijo la pelirosa mirando el techo. -_Hablando de eso... ¿Como es que pueden verme? No se supone que puedan hacerlo...- _pregunto la niña a los humanos (y el perro) los cuales la miraron confundidos -_¿Se supone que no tendriamos que verte?- _preguntaron. -_Si, a menos que tengan tanto poder espiritual como Ichy-nii!- _

TOC! TOC!

_-Golpean la puerta...-_ murmuro Fionna parandose y dirigiendose hacia la puerta. Yachiru, por su lado, decidio colgarse de la espada de Fionna asomando la cabeza por detras de uno de sus hombros. -_VOY!- _La humana abrio la puerta, y se encontro con nada mas y nada menos que con Marshall Lee.

-_Hey Fi! ¿Que hay...-_ Marshall encontro una pequeña cabesita rosa saliendo por detras del hombro de la humana. Fionna, al notar esto, tomo a Yachiru de forma que la also como se alsan a los niños pequeños (ustedes saben...) Marshall, ahora mas palido que de costumbre, miro con... miedo? asombro? bueno... algo asi. -_Fi... n-no me digas que...-_ comenzo tartamudeando el vampiro mientras lentamente levantaba la mano apuntando a la humana y a la niña pelirosa en sus brazos.

Cuando al fin la humana entendio... -_No es lo que crees! ella no es mia!-_ se escucho un suspiro de alivio por parte de Marshall.

-_Hola! ¿Como te llamas? ¿Por que eres tan palido? Me gusta tu hacha! ¿Siempre estas flotando? ¿Eres un experimento de Kuro-chan? ¿Porque tienes grandes colmillos? ¿Que son esas marcas en tu cuello?-_ la pelirosa salto de los brazos de Fionna hacia los de Marshall que si no fuera porque tenia buenos reflejos, la niña terminaba en el piso.

-_Hey, no tan rapido! jajaja-_ dijo el vampiro mientras acomodaba a la niña tal y como lo habia hecho Fionna minutos antes. -_Mira, me llamo Marshall Lee, soy un vampiro, no soy un experimento, y me alegra que te guste mi hacha-_dijo Marshall mirando a la niña pelirosa, la cual solo sonrio y dijo -_Oh! ya entendi colmillitos-chan!-_ Finn se rio por lo bajo y dijo -_Jajaja ya te cambio en nombre-_ y el pelinegro le pregunto -_¿Eso en normal?- _el humano solo asintio. Yachiru se bajo de Marshall con un salto (incluida una vuelta en el aire) y se volvio a sentar en el regaso de la humana. (Ahora todos habian entrado y se habian sentado como estaban antes) La mirada de Marshall se poso directamente en Finn, quien solo levanto una ceja confundido. Marshall se le acerco y le dijo -_A mi prima no le gustara esto...-_ Finn entendio lo que habia querido decir, se cruzo de brasos y le dijo -_Ella no es pariente mio, no piences nada raro, eh?-_ Ahora el rey vampiro estaba todavia mas confundido ¿De donde rayos salio una niña humana de cabello rosa? Obviamente que tubieron que explicarle todo a Marshall, quien mentalmente se alivio que no tubiera nada que ver con lo que penso a primera vista.

-_Bueno, ahora solo queda encontrar una forma para regresarla a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿Alguna idea?-_ pregunto Marshall.

-_Hmm... podriamos hablar con el DP y la DP, talvez ellos creen uno de esos portales raros...-_ propuso Jake.

-_Entonces vallamos al Dulce Reino, segun lo que se, la DP estaba de visita en Aaa. Por lo tanto, esta con Gumball-_ dijo Fionna.

_**Media hora mas tarde...**_

Los 5 llegaron al Dulce Reino. Ya que no querian que los habitantes pensaran lo que casi todos hasta el momento habian pensado al ver a Yachiru, simplemente cubrieron a la niña con una capa que le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro gracias a la capucha.

Entraron al castillo, y encontraron a la DP, el DP y Cake tomando te y comiendo galletas. Los 3 voltearon a mirar a los 5 visitantes y se encontraron con una pequeña mancha rosa que corria a toda velocidad hacia el plato de galletas.

-_¿Que demonios...?!_

_..._

**Si! aqui termina el 2do capi! ^^**

**Lamento si termino siendo demaciado corto, o si tube errores, o si simplemente no les gusto.**

**Voy a estar trabajando en el 3er capitulo. Lo prometo. Bueno... creo que eso es todo... para el proximo capitulo creo que van a entrar 3 personajes nuevos ¿Adivinan quienes son? XD**

**Nos leemos la proxima... Sayounara :3**


End file.
